Kidnapped by the One You Love?
by WithoutAnimeLifeIsPrettyShitty
Summary: Everything was going smooth in Lucy's life. That is, until she and Gray go on a mission to a town named Alstroemeria.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! I adopted this story from Heart_Of_The_Demon, and she doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters nor do I. Though, she does own this story's plot? Or at least part of it…I'm not gonna change much of what she wrote for the chapters she posted, but after that it's all me. Though, actually, I'm going to be changing Lucy a quite a bit. I wanna make her stronger, but I'm going to be doing it in what I think is a much more realistic way. Meaning, she's not going to just suddenly become some strong BAMF, but she will slowly grow and evolve over the course of this story.**

 **~WithoutAnimeLifeIsPrettyShitty~  
**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Be careful, Blondie! Don't fall in!" The men in the boat warned me for the millionth time as I walked along the wall of the river that ran from my house to Fairy Tail's guild hall.

I breathed in the sweet air around me, as I continued to balance myself on the wall, and it smelled like flowers. I looked up at the sun with a closed-eye smile as it's rays beat down on my face as a nice breeze blew along keeping me cool, making the weather perfect.

 _It's such a beautiful day…_ I thought in a daze, thinking how nice it would be to have a picnic, with the rest of Team Natsu, outside.

While in the daze, I lost track of my footing and slipped. "Ahh!" I screamed, but someone caught my wrist before I could drop into the water.

"Lucy! You okay!?" Gray asked he pulled me up and off of the wall. I nodded. He sighed, "Well, you should be more careful and less of a klutz." I felt a little irritated at that, " I mean, if I wasn't there you would have fallen and drowned." My eye twitched. "I'M NOT HELPLESS YOU KNOW! I CAN SWIM!" I shouted, probably overreacting a bit more than I should have.

"Heh-heh, sorry Lucy. I didn't mean anything by it!" Gray said, "Anyway, you're on your way to the guild, right? Do you wanna go on a mission, just you and me?"

I frowned, just me and Gray? "Why not go with the rest of Team Natsu?"

"The mission requires two mages, and we're supposed to go to a mansion in Alstroemeria and do you really think we need all of Team Natsu there to destroy the place? I'm pretty sure the person who requested the job is pretty rich if the job offer is 1,000,000 jewel and a _celestial spirit_ key, and we don't wanna add to our list of debts, plus it's a good way to strengthen our teamwork and just talk." Gray answered, making sure to empathize 'celestial spirit'.

My face lighted up with pure joy and excitement and I started talking really fast, "Ohohohoh! Iwonderwhatcelestialspiritkeytheyhave, MaybeIcouldmakeacontractwihthespiritandbecomefriends! I WANT THE KEY! WE'RE GOING ON THAT MISSION, GRAY!" Gray just chuckled and allowed me to drag him the rest of the way to the guild.

After a few more minutes of walking -and dragging- the guild came into sight and I started to sprint to the guild doors. As soon as I got there I _tried_ to collect myself and opened the doors to my beloved guild excitedly.

"Hey, everybody!" I called, as I walked in and made my way towards the bar.

"Lucy, welcome back!" Mira greeted me with a smile as I sat down. She gave me a vanilla and strawberry smoothie.

I turned to look at the rest of the guild when I noticed Lisanna and Bickslow, _eating_ each others' _face_. I spit out my smoothie in shock, all over Mira. "Sorry, Mira!," I apologized," BUT, SINCE WHEN!?"

Mira giggled while wiping her face, "Since today. They've finally gotten together…They better give me my nieces and nephews soon!"

I sweatdropped. _And how is she known as the She-demon?_ I then noticed Gajeel and Levy, awfully close, together. I grinned and did a tiny wave to Levy, who blushed in response.

"Luce!" Natsu called, his signature grin in place, as he came up behind me.

"Natsu!" I said as I turned to face him with light smile.

"I want to go on a job! You need to pay your rent this month right? I got just the job for us!" Natsu said with an excited grin.

"Oi! Flame-brain! Don't go stealing my partner, Lucy's coming on a job with me!" Gray butt in.

"Sorry Natsu, Gray wanted to go on a job with me so that we can strengthen our teamwork but I promise, I can go on a job with you when I get back. Would that be okay?" I asked with wide puppy-dog eyes.

"What!? No-!" he was cut off by a glare. "Yeah, yeah. Be careful, though. And don't forget to show-up the Ice-princess." Natsu said with a smirk.

"What the hell did you just call me, pyro!?" Gray yelled, getting up next to Natsu, glaring.

"Pyro!? I called you Ice-princess, you bastard!" Natsu yelled back, getting in Gray's face and glaring at him as well.

 _Oh brother..._ I thought as I sweat dropped at their childishness.

"Come on Gray, if we want to get to this job before one of the other guilds we need to hurry up." I said as I tried to separate the Ice-make wizard and Fire dragon-slayer.

"Lucy! Not now, I need to teach Ash-breath a lesson here!" Gray said, or shouted. Erza, who overheard that part of the conversation, then sent a chilling glare towards Gray from across the room.

"Or I could just do it later and go get ready now!" Gray said turning tail and running out of the guild.

"That's much better!" I sighed, "Okay, bye everyone! I should be back in two days!" I said before leaving the guild, oblivious to the fact that I would not be returning in two days.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Lucy closed the guild doors behind her and headed for home to pack a few things.

This time she didn't walk along the edge of the wall on her way back because she needed to get home quickly, and wasn't really looking forward to getting accidentally soaked on the way back, no matter how confident she was in her abilities.

As she walked it quickly turned into a sprint, which then turned into full-on running. She had never told anyone, but she loved to run…Well at least when she's NOT getting chased by something dangerous.

After five minutes of running she found herself at her apartment doors only panting and sweating a bit.

"Whoo, that felt really good…But I should probably work out a bit so that I don't get tired like that while running again." Lucy mumbled as she opened the door to her empty apartment.

"Let's see what should I bring?" Lucy went through her closet and picked out a couple of outfits. Her first outfit consisted of a _short_ red skirt, a very revealing white and pink Heart Kreuz t-shirt, and brown leathered boots. Her second outfit, however, was less slutty to say the least. Lucy may have lots of confidence in her sexual appearance and beauty, but that didn't mean that she was an absolute 'whore' or 'slut' as some girls around Magnolia like to _whisper_ when she walks by. Her second outfit, a pair of baggy black cargo-pants that ended mid-calf and a white tank top along with a green-camo jacket, was stuffed at the bottom of a backpack.

In the backpack Lucy packed a pair of twin combat knives that she had bought purely because she thought that she could use the extra help. Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew that she was weaker than her teammates despite the fact that she had 10 gold keys and 5 silver keys, which was a lot for one celestial spirit mage to have. Lucy got pretty drained if she opened too many gates, and she knew there would be times she wouldn't have access to her keys so she planned on learning how to fight hand-to-hand, even just a little bit, and master a weapon that could easily be hidden and chose a pair of knives. She hadn't had any practice with them but she was sure that she could wait until she came back to start.

"Alright, this should be all I need," Lucy said out loud as she put her first outfit choice over her other items and looked at the time realizing that if she didn't hurry Gray would be at the station before her. Which wouldn't be good, considering she was the one pushing not to miss the train and to be on time.

As she ran to the train station she enjoyed the feeling of the air hitting her face and throwing her hair around, making it so that the soft blonde locks would fly out behind her wildly.

But Lucy started enjoying herself too much and closed her eyes causing her to accidentally crash into someone causing both of them to fall down.

"Ohmygod, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and… I'm really sorry!" Lucy said, slightly panicky, sitting up and holding her head where she had hit the other person in the chest.

"Apology accepted, though it was also partially my fault, seeing as though I wasn't watching where I was going either." The other person replied, calming Lucy down.

Lucy looked up and saw that the owner of the voice was a man with light blue hair and a mask over his his face.

"Are you Mystogan or Jellal?" Lucy questioned standing up and taking hold of the hand being offered to help her stand up.

"I'm Jellal. But, it'd be best if others didn't know that." Jellal replied bending over and picking up five boxes that had fallen on the ground.

"Oh, okay. Hey, that's strawberry cake! Are you going to secretly meet Erza and do something today?" Lucy questioned, with a mischievous smile .

"W-what on Earthland gave you _that_ idea!? Me and E-Erza would and could never be together!. I'm just here to- uh, to…Meet with the Fairy Tail guild master!" Jellal said blushing, but Lucy couldn't see because of his mask.

Lucy's mischievous smile turned into a shit-eating grin and he and she both knew that she caught him. "U-huh, suuure." And with that she ran off.

"W-wait, Lucy!" Jellal called before sighing and walking off in a direction that was coincidently the direction Fairy Hills was.

 _Awww! How cute! It's nice to know that Erza'll have a man that she loves in her life, albeit he used to be a dangerous criminal but I know he'll treat her right._ Lucy thought as she continued to run.

Once Lucy finally made it to the train station Gray was already waiting for her on a bench with the tickets in hand.

 _Damn!_ Lucy mentally shouted. _I could have made it! Stupid Jellal!_

"Lucy! Been waiting for you! How long does it take for you to brush your hair!?" Gray called over to Lucy annoyed, but had on a slight smirk.

"Sorry! Though, it's not like you could understand. When is the train lea-"

Lucy was interrupted by an announcement, "Now boarding train 777 to Alstroemeria."

"Never mind." Lucy said as she joined Gray and they walked together to board the train.

As they were walking they got stuck behind an old couple and had to start walking really slow which began to irritate Gray.

Lucy could tell by the tick mark on Gray's pale forehead that he was annoyed so, to avoid allowing the bomb's fuse to go down any further, she let out a giggle before shaking her head and grabbed Gray's arm to pull him around the old couple so they could get in front of them.

"Thanks." Gray said continuing to walk. "No problem! To be honest I was getting kind of annoyed by it too." Lucy admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

When they finally got on the train most of the seats were taken except for two that were across from a blonde haired guy and a black haired guy.

Lucy quickly ran to the seats before anyone else could take them and jumped down, childishly laying down over the two seats to save the seat for Gray as he slowly made his way over to her.

Even when Gray got there she still laid down, making Gray twitch slightly. He nudged her and told her to move. She pouted and childishly said, "You were too slow, besides I got here first." Gray just lifted his foot and pushed her off of the seats and onto the floor.

"Gahh!" she got up, glared at Gray, and sat in her spot. She folded her hands in her lap and looked across from her to see Sting and Rogue staring oddly at her and Gray.

"Oh…Hey Rogue, Sting. What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Hey blondie… Well, we got a job that's taking us to Alstroemeria so we boarded the train in our town where Sabertooth is located and it stopped here in Magnolia before taking us there." Sting replied for the both of them.

"Oh! What a coincidence, our job is in Alstroemeria too!" Lucy said with a happy and upbeat tone.

"Really? What are you guys supposed to do there?" Rogue asked curiously.

"We don't really know, the request just says that we need to go to the mansion at the top of the North mountain and everything would be explained when we get there." Gray replied.

Sting raised a brow, "That's the same request we got…"

"I wonder why two different guilds got the same request?" Lucy said with a finger on her chin.

"Yes, it seems very strange…" Rogue said, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Gray said sitting back and closing his eyes still waiting for the train to depart.

"Mmm." The three other people responded simultaneously with a hum and a nod.

"So, how is Yukino?" Lucy questioned the dragon-slayer duo casually, hoping to start a conversation.

"She's doing gre-" Rogue started to respond but was stopped by the feeling of sickness in his stomach as the train started to move.

Rogue and Sting fell over clutching their stomachs.

Lucy let out a soft giggle.

"Something funny, blondie?" Sting questioned, sounding sick.

"No, it's just you two look so much like Natsu! Anyway, I think I might have something in my bag for you two." Lucy said searching through her bag for a small bottle of medicine that Natsu had to beg Porlyusica to make for her.

"Here, drink a little of this and you should feel better!" Lucy said handing the bottle to Rogue who drank it then handed the bottle to Sting who did the same thing.

Within seconds they were both feeling better than ever and sat straight up handing Lucy her bottle back.

"What was that stuff?" Rogue asked.

"It's something Porlyusica made for Natsu for his motion sickness because Natsu wouldn't stop begging." Lucy replied with a smile remembering that trip to the forest with Natsu.

"Oh, I see." Rogue said, "Now as I was saying, Yukino is doing good, but she has been sleeping a lot lately, probably exhausted from the chaos that happened in the Spirit World. By the way how are you feeling Miss Lucy?"

Lucy smiled, "I'm doing great. You can just call me Lucy, by the way. Calling me 'Miss' makes me feel older than I am and look. " Lucy replied.

Rogue nodded in understanding and sat back closing his eyes. Sting, however, got an even bigger shit-eating grin than Lucy had on while teasing Jellal. "But _Miss Lucy_ , aren't you already older than you look?" Lucy glared at Sting. "Seven yea-" "LUCY PUNCH!" Sting was cut off by an uppercut that made him hit the roof and black out for a few seconds.

For the rest of the train ride they all sat in silence, not wanting to be irritated or further irritate, and eventually all dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. It took _way_ too fucking long to make/fix up this one chapter... I will _NOT_ be updating regularly, I have soo much shitz going on IRL and I'm just so damn lazy, so I will most likely be updating this like whenever I have time or want to. Basically, it could be the day after I put out a chapter, weeks, months, or even a year... though the last one is very unlikely. **

**I would like to see how you like this story though, so comment. I'm good if you want to give me constructive criticism, and totally happy to take all the hate for this fic too... And you're more than welcome to praise me as well. Though, for the first four chapters it's basically going to be both mine AND Heart_Of_The_Demon's work in case you didn't read the first A/N and only read the last.**

 **~WithoutAnimeLifeIsPrettyShitty~**


End file.
